


Maalala Niya Kaya

by kaichocosoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Best Friends, F/M, Friends almost lovers lol
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/pseuds/kaichocosoo
Summary: Nasaktuhan ng buwanang dalaw ni Kyungsoo ang dapat na araw ng grocery run. Kaya naman sigurong sundin ni Jongin ang listahan niya.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 15
Kudos: 25
Collections: Quaranflingz





	Maalala Niya Kaya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nezukos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/gifts), [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> Hello! Hello!
> 
> Special post po ito dahil sa pakulo ng dalawa kong enabler. Lumugar na nga ako sa mas tahimik na platform. Charot! 😂Ang dami nilang ideas kaya heto nanaman ako. Damayan kami dito 😂
> 
> Sana ay maenjoy niyo ang maliit na handog na ito!

Pagtunog ng alarm ni Jongin sa ganap na ika-9 ng umaga, naramdaman niya kaagad na parang may mali. Hindi na niya nagawa pang mag-snooze ng three times every five minutes at tumayo na siya mula sa kanyang kama. Una niyang narealize na sobrang tahimik. Given na under parin na ECQ ang buong lungsod, mas tahimik talaga ang neighborhood nila pero  _ masyadong tahimik _ .

Sumilip siya sa kanyang banyo at wala naman siyang napansing kakaiba kaya minabuti niyang lumabas ng kanyang kwarto bitbit ang kanyang cellphone, baka sakaling kailanganin niya.. Tanaw ang main door mula sa labas ng kanyang kwarto at wala din siyang nakitang mali. Maayos naman ang sala pero hindi mawari ni Jongin kung ano ang  _ mali _ .

Sunod niyang pinuntahan ang kusina at doon niya nakuha ang sagot sa kanyang tanong. Tahimik ang kusina, walang kalampag ng mga kawali at walang masarap na amoy galing sa hinandang breakfast ni Kyungsoo. Walang Kyungsoo na nagluluto.

Alalang tinungo ni Jongin ang katapat na pinto ng kwarto niya at kumatok ng tatlong beses. “Soo? Pasok ako ha?”

Mabuti na lang din at tahimik kaya narinig ni Jongin ang mahina at puno ng antok na ungol ni Kyungsoo mula sa loob. For good measure, dahan-dahan pa din niyang binuksan ang pinto.

Si Kyungsoo na usually gumigising ng maaga para maghanda ng kanilang breakfast ay bagsak pa sa kanyang kama, halos ibalot ang sarili niya sa kanyang kumot at amoy menthol rub ang buong kwarto. Chineck niya ang petsa at napagtagpi-tagpi na niya kung ano ang nangyayari.

“Soo, may kailangan ka ba? Gawan kita ng mushroom soup? Kailangan mo ba ng gamot mo?” sunod-sunod niyang tanong pagkaupo niya sa gilid ng kama ng kanyang best friend. Gumalaw ang bungkos ng kumot at maya-maya pa lumitaw ang gulo-gulong buhok ng dalaga at ang salubong niyang mga kilay.

Jongin braced himself dahil siguradong matatarayan siya sa araw na iyon at sa susunod na dalawa pa. Sa mahigit twenty years ba naman na niyang kilala si Kyungsoo, alam na alam na niya ang mga pwedeng mangyari sa tuwing may buwanang dalaw ito. “Siguraduhin mo lang na hindi mo masusunog, ha? Bantayan mo yung apoy, wag masyadong malakas,” ang bungad na lecture sa kanya.

Napanguso si Jongin sa alaalang pagkasunog niya sa canned mushroom soup ilang taon na ang nakalilipas. “Tagal na nun, Soo. Alam ko na gagawin.”

Rumolyo ang mga mata ni Kyungsoo, sinasabing wala talaga siyang buong tiwala kay Jongin sa kusina. “Sige na. Labas na para maaga ka makatapos at maaga ka makaalis para maggrocery.”

Si Kyungsoo ang parating lumalabas sa kanila para mag-replenish ng kanilang stocks dahil nga basta sa pagkain nilang dalawa, mas okay na siya na lang ang nakatoka. “Okay, no problem. May listahan ka naman ‘di ba?”

“Oo nga, bibigay ko sa’yo mamaya,” ingit ni Kyungsoo bago nagtalubong ulit ng kumot.

Isang malalim na buntong-hininga ang pinakawalan ni Jongin.  _ It’s gonna be a long day. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi na kinailangang dalhin pa ni Jongin ang kanilang quarantine pass dahil dalawang kanto lang naman ang layo sa kanila ng mini-grocery store na pagmamay-ari ng mga Oh. Lagpas ika-10 pa lang ng umaga pero meron ng pila sa labas ng pamilihan. Mabuti na lang at pasok pa siya sa ilalim ng tent na naka-set up sa may kalsada sa harap ng mini-grocery.

Halos kalahating oras din ang itinagal niya sa pila pero ayos lang dahil alam naman niyang sumusunod ang lahat sa social distancing. Nabanggit ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na hindi tataas sa sampung tao ang pwedeng sabay-sabay na mamili doon para maiwasan ang siksikan. Dalawa na lang ang nakapila sa harap niya kaya binasa ulit ni Jongin ang dalang listahan. For some reason ayaw ni Kyungsoo na ipagamit ang phone niya sa paglista kaya bitbit ni Jongin ang isang ¼ na short bond paper at isa sa mga g-tech ng best friend.

Kasama sa listahan ang manok (laki ng ngiti ni Jongin ng makita ang item na ito), ilang cold cuts at ingredients para malamang sa uulamin nila for the following days. Hindi sigurado si Jongin kung ano ang mga putahe na gagawin ni Kyungsoo basta siya ay kakain na lang at maghuhugas ng pinggan.

Bago pumasok ay may alcohol sa entrance at may notice na tig-dalawang push lang per customer. Sinunod naman iyon ni Jongin at huminto sa may entrance para sa pagkuha ng kanyang temperature. “Aba himala, hindi si ate Soo ang mamimili. Graduate ka na ba sa pagiging batugan mo?”

Kilala ni Jongin ang boses na iyon at sinamaan niya ng tingin ang may hawak ng scanner, si Sehun Oh na anak ng may-ari ng mini grocery at kababata nila ni Kyungsoo. “Ayaw niya akong naggrocery, okay? Masama pakiramdam niya ngayon kaya inutusan ako.”

Sa mga mata pa lang ni Sehun, alam na ni Jongin na nakangisi ito sa kanya. “Ayaw mo nun, at least may silbi ka. O pasok na, bilisan mo. May sakit pala si ate Soo, wag mo iwanan ng matagal.”

Kung hindi lang dahil sa social distancing, nakonyatan na ni Jongin iyong si Sehun pero may point naman siya. Kumuha siya ng isang basket at dumiretso kung saan ang meat section.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hinahanap ni Jongin kung nasaan ang shelf ng all-purpose cream noong merong nakakuha ng kanyang atensyon. Kahit na malabo ang mata niya, kilala niya ang packaging na natanaw sa kabilang aisle na may label na  _ Snacks and Biscuits _ . Nilapitan niya iyon at kinumpirma. Hindi nga siya nagkamali. Mik-mik nga ang nakita niya.

Para siyang bumalik sa pagkabata nang makita ang isa sa mga paborito nilang bilhin ni Kyungsoo noon noong sari-sari store pa lang ang mini grocery ng mga Oh. Kada hapon nanghihingi sila ng limang piso sa kanilang mga nanay para bumili ng mik-mik. Nagpapaunahan pa sila ng best friend niya na umubos ng isang sachet hanggang sa ubuhin na sila.

Sa hindi kalayuan ay natanaw naman niya ang pamilyar na kahon ng curly tops, metallic na wrapper ng flat tops at choc-nut. Madalas na iyon ang premyo sa kanila ng kanilang mga magulang kapag mataas ang mga grades nila o kapag nananalo sila sa contest na sinasalihan. Siya sa spelling bee at dance contest habang si Kyungsoo naman consistent na nasa top 10 ng kanilang klase.

Nahagip din ng kanyang mga mata ang isang maliit na tub na kamukha ng isa pang kinahiligan nilang chocolate noon. Hindi niya napigilang i-video call si Kyungsoo dahil sa excitement. Sumagot naman kaagad ang best friend niya, mukha ngang bumangon na ito pagkaalis niya sa shared apartment nila.  _ “Bakit? May hindi ka ba makita?” _

Umiling si Jongin at ipinakita kay Kyungsoo ang kremstix na dinampot niya. “Ito Soo oh. Parang choko-choko. Yung commercial niya yung may nagtatanong ng  _ what’s the password _ ! Di ba favorite mo yun? Ang cute cute mo kayang sumipisip nun,” tuloy-tuloy niyang birada bago malokong ngumiti. “Doon ka siguro napractice…”

In-end ni Kyungsoo ang kanyang video call.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lumabas na ng kwarto si Kyungsoo at nag-stretch ng kaunti. Nakatulong ng bahagya ang mainit na mushroom soup kanina pati na din yung pamahid niya para sa sakit sa puson. Ni-ready na din niya yung pang hot compress niya, in case na bumalik yung cramps. Mag-iisang oras na din noong umalis si Jongin at ilang minuto na din matapos yung walang kwentang video call niya kanina kaya inassume ni Kyungsoo na patapos na siyang mamili dahil may gana pa siyang maglibot sa snacks section.

Unexpected na ganoon ang magiging reaksyon ni Jongin sa mga nakita niyang pagkain doon na kinahiligan nila dati noong mga bata pa sila. Medyo nahawa ng nostalgia si Kyungsoo at noong inacknowledge na niya, nagtuloy-tuloy. No thanks sa sabog niyang hormones at emotions dahil sa period niya.

Saglit lang at bumukas na ang pinto nila Kyungsoo pero hindi si Jongin ang pumasok. “Hi ate! Okay ka na ba?” bati ni Sehun na may bitbit na isang box. Takang-taka naman si Kyungsoo dahil bakit may box? Dalawang ecobag na ang pinadala niya kay Jongin at sapat na iyon dapat.

“A-ayos lang, Sehun. Para saan yang box?”

Saktong pumasok na din si Jongin na may malaking ngiti. “Soo! Maliligo lang ako tapos tingnan mo yung mga napamili ko. Wait ka lang.”

Tumingin si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan nila pero nagkibit-balikat lang si Sehun. “Sige ate, alis na ako. Magtext ka lang kung may kailangan ka, ako na bahala.”

Abala si Jongin sa gilid na magtanggal ng damit at ilagay doon sa hamper para malabhan agad at hindi maihalo sa mga pambahay nila. Si Kyungsoo na ang nagpasalamat kay Sehun at tiningnang maigi ang mga ecobag at box na nasa harap niya.

“Wait lang, Soo. Ididisinfect pa yan ‘di ba? Ako na. Magshower lang ako saglit, maupo ka na muna doon sa sala. Magluluto ka pa mamaya eh.”

Wala ng nagawa si Kyungsoo kung hindi sumunod. Meron na siyang idea kung ano ang nangyari kay Jongin at kung bakit biglang dami ang inuwi niya at ayaw na niyang isipin. Sumasakit na ang ulo niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Matapos magspray ng disinfectant sa mga ecobag at doon sa box, dinala na iyon ni Jongin sa counter na naghihiwalay ng kanilang kitchen at dining area. Ilang beses na niyang nakita kung paano ang ginagawa ni Kyungsoo kaya medyo confident siya na kaya na niya gawin iyon mag-isa habang ang best friend niya manunuod na lang at maghihintay.

Inuna niya ang box na dinala ni Sehun at excited siyang binuksan iyon. Nasa itaas ang tig-dalawang balot ng mik-mik, isang chocolate at isang vanilla flavor. “May mik-mik, Soo! Paunahan tayong magubos mamaya ha?”

Bumili din siya ng apat na box ng curly tops, isang malaking pack ng flat tops at apat na pack ng choc-nut. “Ayan, tig-dalawa tayo sa curly tops at choc-nut pero wag mo akong uubusan ng flat tops gaya ng ginawa mo noong Christmas party noong grade 5. Kinuha mo yung mga flat tops ko doon sa loot bag.”

Inilabas din niya ang isang balot ng doo-doo pati na yung kremstix na chocolate. Pinakahuli ay ang talagang nagpabulky sa binili niya kaya pinabox na niya ang mga ito. Isa-isa niyang nilabas ang malalaking jungle juice na nakita niya doon sa beverage section. Maingat niyang pinunasan ang mga pinamili kaya hindi niya napansin ang magkahalong gulat at inis sa mukha ni Kyungsoo.

“Bakit ang dami niyan? Ipangliligo mo ba yan ha, Jongin Kim?!”

Nabitiwan ni Jongin ang hawak na basahan at napatingin sa mga natapos na niyang punasan. Sa tono pa lang ni Kyungsoo, hindi na niya kailangang makita ang mga mata nito para malaman na galit ito. Na-carried away siya dahil sa mga nakitang pagkain noong childhood days nila, nawala sa isip ni Jongin na wala nga pala sa mood si Kyungsoo.

“S-sorry,” medyo naguilty din si Jongin dahil alam naman niyang hindi talaga nila kailangan ang mga pinagdadampot niya. Oo kahit papaano may meron pa silang maipanggagastos kahit na maextend pa ulit ang ECQ pero may pwede pa sanang ibang paglaanan ang ginamit niya pangbili. Hindi na din naman sila mga bata.

Si Kyungsoo naman, naguilty din sa pagsusungit niya. Hindi naman niya kasi mapigilan pero hindi naman pwedeng hindi niya pansinin ang biglang pagbagsak ng mukha ni Jongin at paglungkot ng mga mata niya. Gets din naman ni Kyungsoo, kanina nga lang inaalala na din niya ang mga childhood memories nila.

Ang hirap talaga maging babae.

Nagulat si Jongin ng maramdaman na niyakap siya ni Kyungsoo pero kahit papaano, naibsan naman ang bigat ng pakiramdam niya. Akala niya magaaway pa sila dahil sa jungle juice.

“I’m sorry, ang OA ko,” ani Kyungsoo. “Bilisan mo dyan tapos magluto ka na lang muna ng spam. Nagsaing na ako.”

Sinundan ng tingin ni Jongin ang best friend niya hanggang sa lumiko ito sa hallway papunta sa mga kwarto nila. Wala ang usual na lambing ni Kyungsoo pero ayos lang. Babawi na lang siya sa pagluto ng perfect spam para sa lunch nila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Soo, naghanap din ako ng chamyto, pintoora at yakee wala naman!” _

_ “Saang planeta ka ba galing? Matagal na wala mga yun. Dapat binilhan mo na lang ako ng malaking delight.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Jongin, nasaan yung all purpose cream? Yung parmesan cheese? Yung garlic powder?” _

_ “Ah… uhm… sige ittext ko na si Sehun. Sama ko na din yung malaking delight.” _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Natuwa naman ba kayo? Nagutom? O nalito kasi hindi niyo alam ang mga childhood snacks na pinamili ni Jongin Kim? 😂
> 
> Wag kayo magalala hindi naman niya pinangligo ung jungle juice 😉
> 
> MARAMING SALAMAT SA PAGTTYAGA DITO (つ≧▽≦)つ


End file.
